


Общество поддержки лысых

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Case Fic, Detectives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: «Как раз заурядные, бесцветные преступления разгадать труднее всего, подобно тому как труднее всего разыскать в толпе человека с заурядными чертами лица». Артур Конан Дойл, Союз рыжих.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2013.  
> Сравнительно краткие описания полуразложившегося трупа и пищевого поведения хищников, (внезапная) обсценная лексика. Громадное спасибо Citera, которая помогала мне курить сюжет и благодаря которой возник (уже практически легендарный) крокодил  
> :-D
> 
> Выложен с 27 по 28 октября 2013.

— Ну да, если бы ты взялся планировать убийство, это наверняка было бы что-то очень неординарное, — уверенно сказал Джон, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Это был обычный тихий вечер на Бейкер-стрит. С точки зрения Джона, разумеется, а по мнению Шерлока — отвратительно скучный. Предыдущие пять минут он очень подробно и образно жаловался на то, какими невыразимо унылыми и не стоящими интереса стали преступления и, конечно, сами преступники, не способные придумать ничего маломальски занимательного. 

Как удалось выяснить Джону за время проживания в одной квартире с детективом, единственным надежным способом спасения от скучающего Шерлока, помимо нового расследования, была прогулка на свежем воздухе. Без Шерлока. Но погода за окном сегодня совсем не располагала выходить даже в ближайший магазин за продуктами. Лондон никогда не отличался приятным климатом, а некоторые осенние дни здесь бывали по-настоящему отвратительными. 

Джон с тоской покосился на окно, за которым продолжал моросить мелкий холодный дождь и задувал промозглый ветер, а потом снова посмотрел на Шерлока. По правде говоря, он в глубине души надеялся, что разговор о планировании гипотетического убийства отвлечет соседа хотя бы ненадолго.

— Нет. Ни в коем случае, ничего неординарного, — невозмутимо сообщил Шерлок с дивана.

— Нет? — искренне удивился Джон.

— Конечно нет, — Шерлок оживился и резко сел, сцепив руки в замок перед лицом. — Заурядное преступление разгадать труднее всего.

— Вот как? — иронично хмыкнул Джон.

— Разумеется. Любая необычная деталь — это зацепка, и чем она нестандартнее, тем больше шансов, что ее заметит даже полный кретин.

— То-то ты с такой радостью берешься за любое банальное дело, — продолжил иронизировать Джон.

Шерлок только отмахнулся.

— Проблема в том, что самые обычные преступления чаще всего совершают самые обычные идиоты. Но если бы за дело взялся по-настоящему умный человек…

— То есть ты.

— То есть я, — с готовностью согласился Шерлок. — Обладающий достаточным интеллектом и знаниями, чтобы не оставить улик и скрыть все следы… Это дело не раскрыл бы никто и никогда.

— Ладно, и что именно ты бы сделал, если бы решил убить, например, меня?

— Зачем мне тебя убивать?

— Гипотетически…

— Ах, гипотетически… Тебя убить мне было бы очень просто, Джон. Я прекрасно знаю все твои привычки и живу с тобой в одной квартире.

— И что бы ты выбрал?

— Яд, разумеется.

— Хм…

— Проще всего обеспечить себе алиби и выдать убийство за смерть от естественных причин. К тому же я хорошо разбираюсь в токсикологии. Итак, предположим, я решил тебя убить за то, что ты выкинул мою колонию плесени в унитаз…

— Я не знал, что ты разводишь _это_ специально!

— Гипотетически, Джон.

— Ладно, ладно.

— Так вот, если бы я планировал твое убийство, я бы взял яд, достаточно редкий или быстро разлагающийся в организме, а лучше то и другое одновременно, и подмешал бы его… например, в зубную пасту. Избавиться от орудия убийства потом не составило бы особых проблем. Да никто, скорее всего, и не стал бы расследовать твою смерть от сердечного приступа или остановки дыхания.

— Великолепно, — вздохнул Джон. — Мне остается только надеяться, что ты не захочешь меня убивать.

— Разумеется нет, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Зачем бы мне это могло понадобиться?

— Не знаю… но все равно от таких разговоров как-то не по себе.

— Если тебе не по себе от таких разговоров, не заводи их, — отрезал Шерлок.

Джон не нашелся, что ответить. Высказывание, в общем-то, было очень логичным… Его друг всегда был логичен, настолько, что порой это не на шутку пугало.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночью Джону приснился Шерлок, который, прокравшись в его ванную, подменял тюбики с зубной пастой. «Что ты делаешь?» — испуганно спросил Джон во сне. «Труп на дереве!» — громко ответил Шерлок. Ответ был совершенно абсурдным и сюрреалистичным, и Джон сразу понял, что спит. После чего тут же решил, что раз это сон и никто не собирается травить его редкими токсинами, вполне можно поспать еще немного. 

Но Шерлок из сна не унимался. «У нас труп на дереве! ТРУП НА ДЕРЕВЕ!» — продолжал повторять он, а потом схватил Джона и принялся что есть силы трясти. Джон недовольно замычал, нехотя разлепил глаза и увидел перед собой Шерлока, крепко держащего его за плечо.

— Что?.. — сонно спросил Джон.

— У нас труп на дереве, Джон! Лестрейд звонил. Нужно ехать. Срочно!

— А… сколько сейчас времени?..

— Много. Половина девятого. Вставай.

Джон печально застонал и попытался натянуть на голову одеяло, но Шерлок резко дернул его на себя и отбросил в сторону.

— Вставай! 

— Ладно, ладно, встаю… — пробурчал Джон и нехотя поплелся в ванную. Там он долго, намного дольше, чем следовало бы, смотрел на тюбик с зубной пастой, но потом решительно тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и выдавил пасту на щетку.

Спасибо старым армейским привычкам: Джон, в случае необходимости, умел собираться быстро, так что минут через пятнадцать они уже сидели в такси, везущем их в направлении Ричмонда. 

— Что за труп на дереве?

— Его нашли на западной окраине Ричмонд-парка. Провисел он там, судя по состоянию, довольно долго. А судя по его положению, это было не самоубийство и не случайное падение с верхней ветки.

— Лестрейд прислал тебе фотографии, — догадался Джон.

— Верное предположение.

— И они настолько тебя заинтересовали, что ты решил с утра пораньше проехаться в Ричмонд.

— Мне любопытно выяснить, где именно ее убили.

— Ее?

— Думаешь, это был мужчина с длинными волосами в розовом платье? — хмыкнул Шерлок.

Джон протяжно вздохнул.

— А… как она… он... в смысле, труп на дерево попал?

— Тебя тоже беспокоит этот вопрос? — ехидно ответил Шерлок. — Вот и Лестрейда он беспокоит. Что довольно глупо, поскольку о самом преступлении это не говорит ровным счетом ничего.

— Но у тебя уже есть версии на этот счет?

— Я почти наверняка знаю, как тело попало на дерево. На месте преступления, полагаю, моя версия полностью подтвердится.

Джон снова вздохнул. Шерлок явно не собирался рассказывать что-либо до приезда, а вытягивать из него информацию в таких случаях было бесполезно. Так что Джон почел за лучшее отвернуться к окну и любоваться видами утреннего Лондона вплоть до самого Ричмонда. Очень хотелось спать. Надо будет спросить у Лестрейда кофе, когда они приедут: у него наверняка есть.


	3. Chapter 3

Клянчить у Лестрейда ничего не пришлось: выйдя из такси, Шерлок сам купил в ближайшем кафе два картонных стаканчика на вынос и всучил один Джону. Но столь внезапное проявление заботы его, успевшего хорошо изучить друга, не обрадовало, а скорее насторожило: Шерлоку было нужно, чтобы Джон был в форме. Значит, он собирался озадачить его чем-то достаточно трудновыполнимым…

— Что мы собираемся делать? — поинтересовался Джон, решив, что внезапных сюрпризов ему совсем не хочется.

— Осмотреть место, где нашли тело.

— И все?..

— Для начала все. Разумеется, придется залезть на дерево…

— О… — протянул Джон.

— Да, и тебе тоже. Я хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на тело до того, как его снимут с веток.

— Ладно. Хорошо, как скажешь… Залезем на дерево. Я по деревьям лет с четырнадцати не лазил.

— Не вижу в этом никакой проблемы.

— Я тоже. Все в порядке. Не обращай внимания.

Шерлок невозмутимо кивнул и ускорил шаг. А Джон поспешил следом, улыбаясь ему в спину: ну честное слово, с кем еще можно лазить по деревьям за трупами в Ричмонде в десятом часу утра? 

Вокруг дерева, обтянутого по периметру ярко-желтой лентой, толклись полицейские. Хмурую фигуру Лестрейда с почти таким же, как у Шерлока и Джона, стаканчиком кофе в руках, было заметно издали. Детектив сразу направился к нему.

— Привет, — не слишком дружелюбно поздоровался инспектор. Он, видимо, тоже не выспался.

— Привет, Грег, — поприветствовал его Джон.

— Угу, — буркнул Шерлок, взгляд которого уже был устремлен мимо инспектора, на ветки дерева, где висело бесформенное нечто, в котором далеко не сразу можно было опознать успевшее изрядно разложиться человеческое тело.

— Мы его не трогали, — сказал Лестрейд. — И вообще ничего не трогали.

— Кисть правой руки отсутствует, — констатировал Шерлок.

— Под деревом ее нет, — тут же сообщил инспектор.

— Предсказуемо.

— Ты здесь меньше двух минут…

— Ты присылал мне фотографии, — ответил Шерлок, пролезая под полицейское ограждение.

— Что делать собираешься?

— Осматривать тело, разумеется.

— Прямо на дереве?

— Предлагаешь сначала сбить его палками?

— Ничего я не предлагаю. Я вообще пока не знаю, как его оттуда снимать… в таком состоянии.

— В мешке для трупов, — откликнулся Шерлок, уже примериваясь к нижней ветке. — Положите в мешок, а потом уже спустите вниз. Повреждения все равно будут, но значительно меньше…

— Почему он всегда все знает? 

Джон хмыкнул, пожал плечами и зашагал к дереву следом за Шерлоком.


	4. Chapter 4

— Сложно определить, сколько именно оно тут провисело… — задумчиво сказал Джон, сидя верхом на ветке напротив трупа. Тот выглядел довольно неприятно: плоть давно начала облезать с костей, лицо, повернутое от них вниз, выглядело, как обтянутый остатками мягких тканей череп. Личинок и слишком сильного запаха, слава богу, не было — сейчас Джон даже радовался холодной и промозглой осенней погоде, которую еще вчера молча проклинал.

— Три недели и четыре дня, — тут же ответил Шерлок.

— Как?..

— Джо-о-он, — скорбно протянул Шерлок.

— Шерлок… я не то чтобы сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, но… ему точно больше месяца, а скорее — два или три, в зависимости от...

— Джон, — снова повторил Шерлок, — ее убили значительно раньше, чем тело оказалось здесь. Это очевидно.

— А…

— Будь добр, осмотри его на предмет повреждений, полученных после смерти. 

— Эхм… ладно. 

Джон принялся тщательно, насколько это позволяли его поза и положение трупа на ветке, изучать останки. 

— Их… — сказал он спустя минуту.

— …много? — закончил за него Шерлок.

— Да, немало, даже при беглом осмотре — здесь, здесь и еще вот здесь. Так ты расскажешь мне, наконец, что с ней… с ним… в общем, что тут, черт побери, случилось?

— Ураган.

— Ураган?.. — рассеянно повторил Джон, а потом его лицо внезапно озарилось пониманием.

— Ну наконец-то до тебя дошло, — со вздохом изрек Шерлок. — Давай слезать.

Он ловко соскользнул с ветки и вскоре уже стоял на земле, отряхивая руки и брюки. Чуть погодя Джон тоже спрыгнул на землю рядом с ним.

— Так значит, тело принесло сюда тем ураганом три недели назад?

— Разумеется. Это единственный возможный вариант.

— А до этого оно лежало в другом месте.

— Да, но не слишком далеко. Тут деревья и… — Шерлок не закончил фразу, резко развернувшись на юго-запад и зашагав по лужайке в сторону виднеющихся неподалеку деревьев и кустов. 

— А от чего она умерла? Ее убили? Ты уже знаешь?

— Пока нет. Осмотрим тело еще раз, в морге, на дереве ни черта не видно. Труп должен был лежать… где-то здесь. 

Остановившись возле редких зарослей падуба, Шерлок принялся сосредоточенно их обыскивать, сначала стоя, а потом присев на корточки. Джон тоже заглянул под кусты, но Шерлок его, разумеется, опередил.

— Я нашел кисть руки, — торжественно объявил Шерлок и, торопливо натянув резиновую перчатку, поднял с земли нечто, что при ближайшем рассмотрении действительно оказалось человеческой кистью с болтающимися на ней лентами истлевшей плоти.

— О господи… — выдохнул Джон.

— И туфлю, — добавил Шерлок, кивнув на кусты, а потом призывно замахал Лестрейду свободной от руки трупа рукой.


	5. Chapter 5

В морг Лестрейд сказал приезжать не раньше обеда, а лучше позже. Правда, к тому моменту Шерлок был практически уверен, что это убийство, исходя из начального местоположения тела и следов крови, которые удалось обнаружить в туфле жертвы. Он обшарил все вокруг в поисках орудия убийства, но найти ничего не удалось. Теперь Шерлоку не терпелось установить причину смерти, но от морга их пока что отделяло несколько часов, и Джон строил безрадостные теории на предмет того, насколько сильно его успеет достать Шерлок за оставшееся время. 

К счастью для них обоих, на Бейкер-стрит их ждал клиент. Точнее, клиентка. Опрятная женщина средних лет сидела в кресле Джона, нервно сжимая одной рукой сумочку, а второй — чашку чая, заботливо налитую миссис Хадсон. С появлением Шерлока и Джона квартирная хозяйка торопливо скрылась у себя внизу, проворковав «Не буду вам мешать» и дружелюбно улыбнувшись всем по очереди.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Джон.

— Это не убийство, — сказал Шерлок, внимательно оглядев женщину с ног до головы и усевшись в свое кресло. — Ограбление?

— Н-нет… — растерявшись от такого напора, пробормотала потенциальная клиентка. — Честно говоря, я вообще с трудом понимаю, что происходит…

— Очень интересно, — подбодрил ее Шерлок.

— Все дело в моем брате, Джабезе. Джабез Уилсон, так его зовут. А меня — Мелани Кадлипп, простите… я забыла представиться...

— Рассказывайте, миссис Кадлипп, — нетерпеливо попросил Шерлок.

— Да, так вот… мой брат держит маленькую мастерскую по ремонту бытовой электроники в Луишеме. Дела у него идут не очень хорошо… Нет, он отличный мастер, руки у него просто золотые, но бизнес он вести совершенно не умеет, — женщина печально вздохнула. — В общем, перебивается с трудом, ему даже пришлось уволить одного помощника, а на место второго взять студента, который согласился на меньшую зарплату. Он регулярно одалживает у меня денег, мы из-за этого ссоримся, и вот во время одной из таких ссор, месяц назад, мне попалось на глаза то проклятое объявление…

— Объявление? — Шерлок явно еще не решил, стоит ли дело внимания, поэтому ограничился тем, что вздернул бровь на несколько миллиметров вверх, выражая легкий интерес.

— Про «Общество поддержки лысых», — сообщила миссис Кадлипп почти заговорщическим полушепотом.

— Какое общество? — не удержался Джон. Шерлок переменил позу: загадочное общество явно заинтересовало и его тоже.

— «Общество поддержки лысых», — повторила женщина, испустив очередной печальный вздох, — вроде как, его организовал какой-то миллионер, главная шишка в Майкрософт.*

— Он миллиардер, — невозмутимо поправил Шерлок.

— Да, лысый такой, я смотрела фото в интернете, — кивнула миссис Кадлипп. — Якобы его очень беспокоит ущемление людей с облысением со стороны других граждан, и он основал специальный фонд, в задачи которого входит всесторонняя помощь таким людям, в том числе и финансовая. И вот филиал «Общества поддержки лысых» в Лондоне открыл новую вакансию — это было в том газетном объявлении, которое я нашла у Джабеза в мастерской. 

— А ваш брат, значит, лысый? — уточнил Шерлок.

— Да. У него наследственное, от отца. К тридцати годам почти полностью без волос остался, но его это никогда не беспокоило, он даже, пожалуй, гордится… одно время хотел татуировку сделать на голове. Извините, все время отвлекаюсь… Я к нему в тот день в мастерскую зашла, слово за слово — мы довольно сильно поругались. И тут это объявление… Я ему и сказала, чтобы в «Общество лысых» шел, может, хоть там на что сгодится. Это не всерьез было, мистер Холмс! Кто вообще всерьез такие объявления воспринимает? Ну, разве что, Джабез… Он такой наивный до сих пор, потому у него бизнес и не идет. 

— Я так понимаю, мистер Уилсон отправился в это… гм… «Общество» и был принят на свободную вакансию? — Миссис Кадлипп согласно закивала. — А объявление обнаружили вы?

— Да, я же говорю вам. Джабез вообще газет не читает и новостями не интересуется. Это, наверное, Винни газету оставил, его помощник.

— Винсент…

— Сполдинг. Очень смышленый и проворный парень. Мне кажется, он у Джабеза работает только потому, что тот с него много не требует и учиться не мешает. Он в мастерской иногда по полдня за своими книжками проводит: уйдет в подсобку — и сидит там зубрит.

— Давно он работает у мистера Уилсона?

— Месяца три. И, думаю, недолго проработает. Слишком уж хорошо соображает, нечего ему у Джабеза делать, он в два счета себе место получше найдет.

— Я понял, миссис Кадлипп. Так чем вашему брату пришлось заниматься на новой работе?

— О, это самое странное, мистер Холмс! Мне, разумеется, было интересно, особенно после того, как Джабез сказал, что ему там платят пятьсот фунтов в неделю, а работать надо всего по три часа. Он так радовался, говорит: и работе в мастерской не помешает, Винни без меня за всем присмотрит… В общем, зашла я как-то к нему туда, в это «Общество». Там одна комнатушка маленькая, только стол с компьютером и стул помещаются. А Джабез сидит и, — она выразительно округлила глаза, — копирует на лазерные диски Википедию, представляете?

Джон не удержался и весело фыркнул. Шерлок повернулся к нему с серьезным поначалу лицом, но, не удержавшись, рассмеялся следом.

— Вы считаете, что это смешно? — оскорбилась клиентка.

— Вообще-то да, это довольно забавно, — ответил Шерлок, все еще улыбаясь.

— Мистер Холмс, если мое дело кажется вам какой-то глупостью или ерундой…

— Нет, нет, миссис Кадлипп. У вас очень интересное дело, просто… забавное. — Джон тихо хихикнул. — Рассказывайте дальше.

— Знаете, что сказал мне Джабез? В Америке, в библиотеке Конгресса, сохраняют сообщения из Твиттера. Так почему бы не копировать Википедию? Он, кажется, не находил в этом ничего странного, в отличие от меня. Но я всерьез забеспокоилась тогда… Однако в конце недели брат сказал, что ему заплатили в срок. Это было тем более странно, но я тогда решила: раз ему платят и он больше не собирается одалживать у меня — то и пускай. Мало ли какие причуды у богатых, им всем деньги девать некуда. А Джабезу это, кажется, пошло на пользу. У него есть школьный друг, Родни, они с ним два сапога пара. Только у моего брата есть хотя бы мастерская, а Родни и вовсе ни на что не годится. Перебивается случайными заработками, где придется, постоянно работу меняет… В последний раз устроился за крокодилом убирать.

— Крокодилом?.. — снова не выдержал Джон.

— Ну да, я же говорю. У богатых — свои причуды. Я тогда, с этим «Обществом лысых», как раз про Родни и его крокодила вспомнила. Какой-то богатей с Кенсингтон Палас Гарденс держит его у себя дома, в здоровом аквариуме. И Родни раз в три дня ходит за ним убирать и кормить его. Работка — хуже не придумаешь, меня от одной мысли жуть берет… Живой крокодил! 

— Напомните мне, к чему все это было? — попытался Шерлок вернуть клиентку в русло ее рассказа.

— Ах, да. Да, извините. Джабез раньше постоянно по вечерам в пабе с Родни пропадал. А как устроился в свое лысое общество — перестал туда ходить вовсе. Я решила: за ум наконец-то взялся, да и платят, опять же. Но вчера… Мне нужно было в Сити и, разобравшись с делами, я решила зайти к Джабезу, он как раз должен был быть на месте в это время.

— И?..

— И там ничего не было, мистер Холмс! Ни Джабеза, ни проклятого «Общества»… То есть, я сперва просто обнаружила, что дверь закрыта, пошла спросить, а мне сказали, что арендатор съехал. Как у него месячная аренда вышла, так и съехал. И ни о каком «Обществе поддержки лысых» они там не слышали, комнату снимало частное лицо… то ли Дон Джонсон, то ли Джон Донсон. Я так нервничала, что даже не запомнила. Конечно, сразу стала Джабезу звонить. А он, мистер Холмс, снова был совершенно спокоен! Сказал, они переехали, обещали ему позвонить в течение нескольких дней и большую премию в конце месяца дать. Волноваться, говорит, не о чем: ему уже заплатили полторы тысячи, зачем бы им это делать, если они хотят его обмануть…

— Действительно, зачем?.. — задумчиво поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Я… я не знаю, мистер Холмс. Потому к вам и пришла. Были б они мошенники, они б у Джабеза что-нибудь забрать хотели, а не денег ему дать, тем более столько! Да и нечего с него взять-то… Все это так странно…

— Да, — еще задумчивее отозвался Шерлок. 

Теперь Джон был полностью уверен, что его друг возьмет это дело, а вот миссис Кадлипп — до сих пор нет.

— Мистер Холмс, мистер Холмс! Я… могу надеяться на вашу помощь? — спросила она, уставившись на детектива просящим взглядом.

— Что?... А, да, конечно. Я беру это дело. До свидания, миссис Кадлипп, Джон вас проводит, — торопливо сказал Шерлок и снова впал в задумчивость.

— Пойдемте, — со вздохом сказал Джон, поднимаясь со стула. — Мы вам позвоним. 

Женщина тоже встала и послушно направилась к выходу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Стив Балмер, ставший генеральным директором Microsoft после ухода Билла Гейтса.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Джон, закрыв за миссис Кадлипп дверь, снова поднялся в гостиную, Шерлок сидел все в той же позе, прикрыв глаза и сложив ладони перед собой. В такие моменты ему лучше было не мешать, так что Джон ушел на кухню делать себе чай, оставив детектива и дальше «медитировать» в кресле.

Очнулся Шерлок как всегда внезапно. Резко подскочив с места, он ворвался на кухню прямо как тот ураган, который занес труп пока еще неопознанной несчастной на дерево, и, бесцеремонно ухватив Джона за локоть, потянул его за собой.

— Поехали!

— Куда теперь? — смиренно спросил Джон.

— В Луишем для начала. Потом в морг. Потом — в Сити.

— Насыщенная программа.

— Прекрати болтать и одевайся, — сказал Шерлок, завязывая шарф.

— Я одеваюсь, — возмутился Джон. — У тебя какие-нибудь версии уже есть?

— Три на данный момент.

— Потрясающе! Мне это все до сих пор кажется просто фантастической нелепостью. Совершенно непонятной.

— Да брось, Джон. Я тебе вчера говорил: любая необычная деталь — отличная зацепка. Разумеется, если она не возникла случайно, как в ситуации с этим трупом на дереве. Тогда это только отвлекает внимание от самого преступления. И ты, и Лестрейд в первую очередь стали думать о том, как тело оказалось на высоте 13 футов, а это не имеет непосредственно к убийству никакого отношения… С другой стороны, отвлекать внимание от настоящих улик можно и преднамеренно.

— Думаешь, с этим «Обществом поддержки лысых» как раз такой случай?

— Возможно. Идем.

Шерлок стремительно спустился по лестнице, и Джон, натянув куртку, поспешил за ним.

Мастерская Джабеза Уилсона, с потертой дверью и не менее потертой вывеской, была расположена на маленькой грязноватой улочке в самом центре Луишема. Джону здесь не нравилось ничего: ни сам район, ни прохожие на улицах, ни мастерская. Шерлоку, разумеется, было все равно. Внимательно оглядевшись, он подошел к двери и негромко постучал. 

Вскоре им открыли. На пороге стоял молодой парень в рубашке и джинсах — видимо, это и был Винсент Сполдинг. Он приветливо улыбнулся и поздоровался.

— Нам нужен мистер Уилсон, — сообщил Шерлок.

— Его нет на месте, к сожалению. И весь день не будет. Но если вы насчет ремонта, то я могу…

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Шерлок. — Нет, спасибо. Мы в другой раз зайдем.

— Может, что-нибудь передать?

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

— До свидания, — сказал он и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь от двери. Джон быстро попрощался со Сполдингом и зашагал следом, задумчиво нахмурившись.

— Уилсон куда-то пропал, — сказал он.

— Да.

— Думаешь, с ним все в порядке?

— Полагаю, да. В полном.

— Ты так уверен…

— Пока еще нет. Когда съездим в Сити, буду уверен. Но сначала — в морг.


	7. Chapter 7

— Мягкие ткани… в не очень хорошем состоянии, — сказал Джон, склонившись над телом на прозекторском столе. — Вряд ли по ним можно сказать что-то определенное.

— Кости? — спросил Шерлок.

— Смотрю. Перелом правой лучевой кости. Старый. Получен еще в детстве.

— Это подтверждает ее личность, — вставил Лестрейд. — Саманта Эббот, пропала два с половиной месяца назад.

— Есть след на третьем ребре слева, ближе к грудине. Нанесен острым предметом, с зазубренным лезвием…

Шерлок с любопытством склонился над телом.

— Вот здесь, — показал Джон, не дотрагиваясь до грязной, перепачканной бурой слизью кости.

— Вижу.

— И… справа, на седьмом ребре…

— Кисти рук?

— Да, — Джон осторожно перевернул найденную Шерлоком кисть руки, лежащую отдельно. — И на второй тоже.

— Ее зарезали, — снова вставил Лестрейд.

— Очевидно, — согласился Шерлок. — Удары наносили спереди, неоднократно, она защищалась.

— Кто и зачем мог это сделать?

— Понятия не имею. Пока что.

— Больше похожих убийств не было…

— Ни в Ричмонде, ни в остальном Лондоне. Знаю, я проверял.

Инспектор скорбно вздохнул.

— Если что-нибудь выясню — напишу, — пообещал Шерлок. — Идем, Джон.

Бывший офис таинственно исчезнувшего «Общества поддержки лысых» располагался в весьма солидном здании на территории Сити. Само помещение, которое занимало общество, впрочем, было куда менее престижным: похоже, это была самая зачуханная комнатушка из всех здесь имевшихся. Располагалась она под лестницей в дальнем конце узкого коридора. Шерлок ограничился беглым осмотром двери и соседних стен, а потом поднялся наверх, в офис владельца здания.

— В последнее время этим помещением часто интересуются, — задумчиво протянула симпатичная помощница в приемной. Джон дружелюбно и приветливо ей улыбнулся. — Странно… Обычно мы его не сдаем, используем под кладовку. Кому оно нужно?

— Ну, кому-то явно нужно, раз у вас его сняли, — возразил Шерлок.

— Думаю, у него просто денег было совсем немного. Он выглядел… не слишком-то прилично, если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Шерлок понимающе закивал.

— Хотел найти место попрестижнее за небольшую сумму. Но даже такую не потянул. На днях сказал, что переезжает и дальше оплачивать аренду не будет. Мы, впрочем, немного на этом потеряли.

— Скажите, мисс…

— Стивенс.

— Мисс Стивенс, у вас за последний месяц ничего необычного не случалось? Никаких происшествий?

— Необычного? М-м… Чего именно необычного? Это большое здание, здесь много чего каждый день происходит. Разве что…

Шерлок насторожился и пристально уставился на нее.

— Система сигнализации. Несколько раз случайно срабатывала, и полиция приезжала — но все оказывалось в порядке. Шеф даже ругался с компанией, которая нам ее установила. У нас очень сложная и дорогая сигнализация, и должна бы быть надежной, но эта современная электроника… у меня компьютер тоже постоянно глючит, — девушка усмехнулась, выражая презрение к капризным достижениям технического прогресса.

— Что за компания устанавливала сигнализацию? — живо заинтересовался Шерлок.

— Я могу вам визитку дать. Они оставляли несколько штук, на случай, если у нас опять что-нибудь поломается.

Она порылась на столе и протянула Шерлоку маленький картонный прямоугольник, тот схватил его и быстро сунул в карман.

— Скажите, этот… Джонсон — он преступник, мошенник? — на хорошеньком личике мисс Стивенс отразилось сильное беспокойство.

— Не волнуйтесь, вам ничего не грозит. И сигнализация больше ломаться не будет, — заверил ее Шерлок, уже по пути к двери.

— До свидания, спасибо за помощь, — попрощался за него Джон. Девушка напоследок одарила его обворожительной улыбкой


	8. Chapter 8

Следующий час на Бейкер-стрит Шерлок провел за различными звонками, письмами и смс-сообщениями. Джон быстро перестал понимать логику происходящих событий и, резонно предположив, что Шерлоку он пока не нужен, решил прогуляться до супермаркета. Вернувшись минут через сорок, он обнаружил в гостиной, помимо Шерлока, сержанта Салли Донован и незнакомого мужчину в костюме.

— Это мистер Моррис, — представил Шерлок «костюма», — охранник в доме мистера Мерриуэзера, счастливого владельца крокодила. А Донован ты и так знаешь.

Джон коротко поздоровался со всеми присутствующими и с любопытством уставился на Шерлока.

— У меня есть все основания полагать, что сегодня вечером, около шести, мистера Мерриуэзера собираются ограбить. Сам мистер Мерриуэзер, к сожалению, не может присутствовать при этом редком событии, поскольку находится в длительной деловой поездке в Японии. Зато он щедро поделился со мной своим охранником, а также информацией о том, что хранит дома весьма ценную коллекцию монет. Полагаю, именно она и составляет предмет интереса похитителей.

— Я все еще ничего не понимаю, — со вздохом признал Джон.

— Тебе и не надо, — возразил Шерлок. — Отсутствие понимания никак не должно помешать поимке преступника. Все очень просто: сейчас мы поедем на Кенсингтон Палас Гарденс, и если ты увидишь в доме кого-то, кто не похож на меня, Донован или мистера Морриса, хватай его сразу же. Можешь взять с собой пистолет, хотя это не обязательно: преступники будут без оружия.

— Шерлок, может, ты мне все же объяснишь?..

— По дороге объясню, у нас времени мало.

— В доме Мерриуэзера стоит точно такая же система сигнализации, как в том офисном здании. Уилсон неплохо разбирается в электронике, но без подготовки не смог бы ее отключить. Так что они наскребли денег на месячную аренду той каморки под лестницей, чтобы иметь свободный доступ в здание, не вызывая подозрений, и тренировались отключать систему на «действующей модели», — рассказывал Шерлок, пока они ехали в такси.

— А вся эта странная затея с «Обществом защиты лысых» зачем была нужна? 

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Общество было спектаклем, предназначенным исключительно для миссис Кадлипп. Если бы их предприятие увенчалось успехом, финансовое положение Уилсона резко бы поправилось. Ему нужно было какое-нибудь объяснение для сестры, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила.

— Так что, это всё Джабез Уилсон со своим приятелем придумали?

— Скорее всего, придумывал приятель Уилсона. Он сам не похож на человека с богатой фантазией, так что, полагаю, план от и до разработал Родни Клей. 

— С ума сойти. А я-то думал, это какое-нибудь хитроумное мошенничество…

— У тебя не очень хорошо получается думать, — констатировал Шерлок. — Преступление вполне может быть совсем не тем, чем кажется на первый взгляд…

Он вдруг замер и уставился мимо Джона невидящим взглядом.

— Саманта Эббот!

— Что с ней? — изумился Джон.

— Ее убили. Но это не убийство.

— А… что?

— Точнее, не совсем убийство. Ах ты, черт… Лестрейд проверял картотеку по убийствам, и я тоже. Но преступник не собирался ее убивать. Ограбление. Обычное вооруженное ограбление. 

— С многократными ножевыми?

— Наркотики. Состояние аффекта. Или то и другое одновременно. 

— Выглядит… очень типично, — признал Джон.

— А начиналось с трупа на дереве, — усмехнулся Шерлок и принялся набирать сообщение Лестрейду. Когда он закончил, такси остановилось на Кенсингтон Палас Гарденс.


	9. Chapter 9

— В платяном шкафу я в засаде еще не сидел, — прошептал Джон и тяжело вздохнул. Места здесь было не очень много, и ужасно мешались длинные ноги Шерлока с острыми коленями.

— Помолчи, — шикнул Шерлок и замер в темноте, прислушиваясь.

Дверь спальни мистера Мерриуэзера тихо скрипнула, через несколько секунд в комнате вспыхнул яркий свет, и Шерлок вывалился наружу, чувствительно ткнув Джона в бок — на этот раз локтем. 

— Что за?.. — услышал Джон растерянный возглас, а следом — быстрый топот ног.

— Я бы не советовал, — громко сказал Шерлок, — там крокодил.

К этому моменту Джон наконец-то тоже выбрался из шкафа и мог рассмотреть представшую перед ним картину в подробностях. Джабез Уилсон, которого было нетрудно опознать по блестящей лысине, бежать никуда не пытался, стоял у стены, подняв руки вверх и спокойно глядя на Донован, держащую его на мушке. Родни Клей замер в дверях вполоборота, а на его лице отражались неподдельные отвращение и ужас.

— Ты выпустил крокодила?! — возмущенно спросила Донован.

— Для подстраховки, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. — Видишь, теперь мистер Клей даже не пытается никуда бежать.

— Ладно, арестуйте меня! — неожиданно пронзительно взвизгнул Клей. — Арестуйте, увезите в тюрьму, куда угодно! Только бы эту блядскую тварь больше не видеть! Никогда! Я каждый раз боюсь, что он мне руку откусит! Мне эта сука по ночам снится, месяц уже! Месяц! Я спать не могу! Закрою глаза — а перед глазами этот ебаный крокодил, весь в кровище, кишки мои жрет…

Донован брезгливо поморщилась.

— Крокодила сам ловить будешь, — мрачно сообщила она Шерлоку.

Был обычный тихий вечер на Бейкер-стрит, и даже Шерлок не слишком страдал от скуки, проводя на кухне свой очередной химический эксперимент. Решив воспользоваться этими спокойными часами, Джон в самом благодушном настроении уселся за ноутбук, чтобы наконец-то записать удивительный случай с «Обществом поддержки лысых». Историю несчастной Саманты Эббот он опубликовал в блоге пару дней назад. Полиции даже не пришлось ловить ее убийцу: к моменту, когда Шерлок разобрался в случившемся, тот уже месяц находился под следствием за попытку вооруженного ограбления в Ричмонде. 

Джон открыл ноутбук — и обнаружил на нем явные следы непрошенного вторжения.

— Шерлок! — тут же крикнул он в сторону кухни. — Сколько раз я тебя просил не брать мой…

Закончить фразу Джон не успел, потому что из кухни донесся громкий хлопок, а потом — повалил густой ядовито-желтый дым. «О господи!» — всплеснул руками Джон и бросился спасать Шерлока заодно с кухней, по пути нечаянно уронив стул.

Уже потом, лежа в кровати, после того, как они проветрили квартиру, убрали последствия неудачного опыта и в задумчивом молчании выпили перед сном чаю, Джон неожиданно вспомнил фразу Шерлока: «отвлекать внимание можно и преднамеренно». Он едва не подскочил от возмущения, но тут же снова откинулся на подушку. Вставать и спускаться вниз, чтобы проверить свою внезапную догадку, ему было уже лень, так что он схватил с тумбочки телефон и написал Шерлоку сообщение:

«Ты устроил это специально?»

«Что именно?» — поинтересовался Шерлок в ответ.

«Взрыв», — сердито набрал Джон.

«Технически это не было взрывом».

«Шерлок, ответь на вопрос: ты устроил это, чтобы я не ругался с тобой из-за ноутбука?»

«Спокойной ночи, Джон».

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — тяжко вздохнув, сказал Джон в темноту своей спальни. Черт с ним, в конце концов. Он слишком сильно хочет спать. Травить зубной пастой Шерлок его не собирается — так что, можно сказать, у них практически идеальные отношения.


End file.
